


behind the stage

by lovebug123



Category: oldies - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebug123/pseuds/lovebug123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tells the dramatic story of the folk trio peter Paul and Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the stage

It was late after a concert. Mary came in and unlocked the door. Her 1 year old daughter Erika was already asleep. Steve was waiting for her.WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. "I had a concert you know that Steve. Oh do I now he said hitting her hard across the face. Her eyes filled with tears. Why are you so mean to me she asked trying to stay calm. Than Erika woke up and started to cry. He hit her once more. Oh baby don't cry Mary and said to Erika. 3 days later Mary filed for divorce. She remarried in 1963.

**Author's Note:**

> Review my story. NO NASTY COMMENTS!!!!! Mary's first husband's name has never been made public due to domestic violence. In my story I have given him a name. His name is steve


End file.
